Mobile phones do not always provide users with an accurate indicator of instantaneous network conditions especially as it pertains to launching and executing data applications that may require higher bandwidths for data throughput than standard voice communications to operate.
The only current signal strength indicator between a mobile phone and its network is a fixed received signal strength indicator (RSSI) scale that is based on the voice communications requirements of the mobile phone. Because the RSSI is based on voice requirements it cannot provide a reliable indication for mobile-to-network data applications that have more stringent data throughput requirements than voice communications.
For example, if a mobile application requiring a data rate that corresponds to −86 dBm is launched from a location having a −101 dBm signal between mobile and network, the RSSI will indicate sufficient signal strength to launch and execute the application. This may be true for voice communications, but is not true for the high speed data application if it has a higher minimum data rate requirement that needs a stronger RF signal strength than −101 dBm. As a result, the data application is likely to fail. This can frustrate and annoy the user since they have been provided misleading signal strength indications.
What is needed is a more reliable and accurate signal strength indicator that can be dynamically tailored to provide an indication whether any particular data application that communicates with the network can be executed from the mobile phone's current location.